


Before the Passersby Pass By

by lustmordred



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Other, Polyamory, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-29
Updated: 2011-09-29
Packaged: 2017-10-24 04:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/258824
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lustmordred/pseuds/lustmordred
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There’s a word for what they’re doing. In fact, Jenna’s pretty sure there is more than one, some of them not altogether flattering. She can’t even think of one herself right off that doesn’t have her coming off as a complete slut, either, which should probably make her uncomfortable and sometimes it does when she forgets that it’s not like that...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Before the Passersby Pass By

There’s a word for what they’re doing. In fact, Jenna’s pretty sure there is more than one, some of them not altogether flattering. She can’t even think of one herself right off that doesn’t have her coming off as a complete slut, either, which should probably make her uncomfortable and sometimes it does when she forgets that it’s not like _that_ , not really, and _she_ doesn’t think that way. Not now and not ever. If she did, she wouldn’t be stretched out naked in her bed with sweat, not all of which is her own, drying on her skin.

If she thought like that, she wouldn’t have Alaric’s hand stroking back and forth on her thigh that way, his rough fingers petting her in a way that has her skin jumping under his hand. The calluses on the pads of his fingers scrape a little, the sweat on their skin makes the fine hairs on her body stick to his hand, raising goosebumps on her flesh. If she thought like _that_ , she wouldn’t be so shameless when she turns her head and meets Damon’s pale, intense eyes, then meets him halfway when he stretches out his neck to kiss her.

It’s been this way for a while now. A year, she thinks, or nearly so, and it’s a strange feeling sometimes when she thinks about that because she doesn’t even know for sure how she got to be where she is. How _they_ all ended up here. It just happened because they liked each other. Because Alaric liked her and she liked him and because Jenna looked at Damon and with a simplicity that came from not knowing him at all, imagined him naked. _He’s an ass_ , Elena had told her, but it had sounded more like a joke than an honest warning and truthfully, he had a very nice one.

That kind of thinking was how she had ended up in bed with him, she now thinks, and she smiles into their kiss as she breaks it by relaxing back on the bed. He smiles back and settles back where he was, propped up on one elbow beside her.

How Damon and Alaric had come to like each other, she doesn’t know, but they spend a great deal of time together even when they are not with her. She has seen them out together, catches sight of Damon at the school sometimes or sees them at the same table at the grill, their shoulders hunched and their heads close together like they are telling secrets or like they had only just been kissing. She thinks it more likely that it’s the former rather than the latter, at least in public, and she often wonders what sort of secrets they whisper that she is not invited to share. Perhaps the secret is her.

She thinks this unlikely, but the idea warms her in a pleasant way, fills her with a deep sense of affection for them both, so she keeps it tucked away in the back of her mind anyway. Just one of those pretty lies that she can tell herself on a rainy day that hurts no one.

Damon doesn’t love her, she is certain of this as she is of few things in her life. It hurts only a tiny bit less to know that Alaric probably does. Alaric looks at her and she feels like the sun, which is a disgustingly over romantic thought, but she doesn’t know another way to think of it. She feels like the center of the universe, the light that everything reaches for, when Alaric looks at her, smiles at her, touches her. He goes out of his way to touch her and she doesn’t think Damon has ever done that. Not once. He is one of the easiest secrets Jenna has ever kept. When she thinks about it, she wonders if he’s even in her bed because he particularly _wants_ to be there, or does he have some ulterior motive?

But that sounds ridiculous. What reason could he have? Except then she sees Elena in her mind’s eye and she thinks she knows the answer to that question. She will never ask aloud because she‘s not brave like that. She can’t, even now, forget opening the door to find him kissing Elena on her doorstep, then with peach cobbler and a pretty smile, he came right back again and she let him. She’s not jealous because that would be stupid and petty and really just make her an idiot. It’s not Elena’s fault that Damon’s eyes follow her wherever she goes, that they rest on her with sincere desire that has little to do with her body, and it’s not Elena’s fault that Jenna’s seen it and still she lets him come to her bed. She supposes that might make her more of a slut than anything else about what they do, but Jenna’s also seen him when he’s with her and doesn’t really believe that. He may not be _in_ love with her and holding her or sharing her with Alaric might be like settling to Damon, but he cares enough.

He can actually be incredibly sweet sometimes. It’s a rare thing and all the more precious because it doesn’t come easily to him, but he’s also mellowed in the time they have been together. He still has a quick and biting tongue, a way of saying exactly what you want to hear least that can cut to the bone like a scythe, and he does take pleasure in being cruel from time to time, even with her and Alaric. More and more, though, his mean streak has turned toward the mischievous. He will bite his tongue now where he wouldn’t have before and whatever shitty thing he was going to say will still be said, but in a lighter, more facetious tone. He will soften the blow with sarcasm more often than not, but she never forgets that he can still be an utter and complete bastard.

Jenna can’t pinpoint exactly why that should be an endearing quality, but strangely enough, it is. She thinks that perhaps it’s his smile and his pretty face that does it. It’s totally shallow reasoning, she knows, but that’s how he wormed his way into her heart in the first place, so it’s really only fitting, and he _is_ dear to her. Not so dear that she isn’t constantly ready and willing to let him go, but dear just the same.

Alaric isn’t nearly as complicated, at least she didn’t think so at first. He’s more simple, more easily understood, and she doesn’t ever wonder at his motives for being there. She _is_ his motive and that feels damn fine. It feels pretty extraordinary, actually, just like love is supposed to feel, or like girls believe love is supposed to feel when they’re too young to know better than to count on it. She’s had that kind of love before, the kind that betrayed her, and if she is grateful for one thing from Damon Salvatore, it’s that he’s never lied to her and told her that he loves her. There seems to be almost a silent understanding between the two men that it isn’t his place.

Alaric hasn’t said it yet, either, but Jenna thinks maybe that’s just because he worries that it might scare her. Really, though, she’s in a relationship with two men, one of whom is the brother of her niece’s boyfriend and the other one that same niece’s history teacher. One of them is in love with another woman--girl, really--and the other one has a missing, presumed to be dead wife out there somewhere who is incidentally also the aforementioned girl‘s biological mother. If she wanted to, she couldn’t even make this kind of complicated shit up. She’s pretty scared already when she looks at it like that, so sometimes she wishes Alaric _would_ say it. Even if they are the three most trite words ever uttered by a human tongue, sometimes it would be okay just to hear them anyway.

But Alaric has his secrets, too, and that makes him far more complicated than she once believed. She doesn’t know what they are and she even thinks he keeps them from her for her own sake. He can’t possibly know how much that scares her.

Mostly, though, things _are_ simple. She simply loves Alaric and he simply loves her, she simply desires Damon and he simply desires her right back, and Alaric and Damon… Well. That’s something altogether different. They like each other, enjoy one another’s company, they touch casually in a way that screams of intimacy even in public, they even kiss on occasion, but they’ve never done anything more. They’ve never fucked each other, only her, and she’s never physically been with them _both_ at the same time because of it, because if they won’t fuck each other, that leaves only a couple of options. One of which Jenna, for all that she likes to think of herself as open-minded, has never had any real desire to try. For one thing, as she lacks a prostate, anal sex wouldn’t do anything for _her_ except cause a lot of embarrassment and discomfort.

Between the two of them, Damon’s the one more likely to one day suggest this and she even allows that it’s probably crossed his mind because she‘s caught him giving Alaric some looks over her shoulder a few times, but he’s never mentioned it. She’s fairly certain that Alaric wouldn’t and if he did such a thing, he would ask her a thousand times before he ever dared go through with it if she was sure. They are so completely different, these two men of hers, in every way. It’s strange to think how little that seems to matter.

They enjoy each other, they have _fun_ , and when the day comes that it all comes to a halt or falls crashing down around them all, Jenna will still remember that. She’ll remember Alaric going with her to the kitchen for ice cream in the middle of the night and how he nearly ran smack into Elena, scaring them both. She had been so, _so_ afraid of Elena’s reaction because even though it was just her and Alaric, he was naked and they had no way of knowing exactly what had woken Elena up and had her snooping around the house. Alaric had been so flustered and awkward that Jenna had wanted to kiss him in an inspired moment of honest affection and love for the man. He offered Elena his ice cream and Elena didn’t take it, but she gave Jenna her best wishes and even though Elena only knew half of it, it made Jenna feel a lot better all around. She hadn’t really been aware of how guilty she felt until that happened, and then she walked back into her bedroom to find Damon laughing with his face pressed into one of her pillows because he had heard it all, Alaric standing there with a frown on his handsome face, flushed with embarrassment. She loved them then, in that instant, which she kept in her mind like a photograph. Damon finally stopped laughing long enough to tell her how lucky they all were that he hadn’t tagged along and Jenna had to admit this was true. If he had, that picture in her mind would be of something a lot less happy.

She doesn’t even really know _why_ Alaric and Damon have never fucked each other and limited their attentions to her. They clearly like each other, they spend more time together outside of the bedroom than either of them ever do with her, and they don’t seem like the idea would be a big deal or even something they would refuse to do. They might fight over positions, but they would also probably come to a quick agreement on the matter. If, that is, they ever thought about it. They _have_ to have thought about it, Jenna thinks, because she’s thought about it. She’s thought about it a lot and she likes the idea more than either of them would likely imagine.

She’s also never brought it up before, probably for the same reason Alaric has never brought it up before, or why Damon has never mentioned any number of perverse possibilities she knows skitter through his twisted little mind all the time. Damon doesn’t say anything because he doesn’t feel he has that right. There’s always been a hesitation to push in any intimate way from him that Jenna finds both frustrating and sweet. Maybe even a little sad, too, because how in the world did someone like him, with his overwhelming confidence and magnetism, learn that kind of caution? There are only a few ways she can think of and she doesn’t like any of them. Then Alaric doesn’t suggest it and she doesn’t know conclusively why that is, but as absurd as it might seem to her sometimes, Alaric’s always been a little afraid of Damon. When Damon touches him, he sometimes goes tense, and when Damon tells him to do something, nine times in ten Alaric will do it without protest or question. He watches Damon in a way that tells Jenna he doesn’t trust him one hundred percent of the time and a lot of those times are when Alaric’s naked.

Because she’s very observant and it isn’t the penetration of her body that’s in question, she has never said a thing about it. She would like for them to do it, would like to _watch_ them, even touch them as they do. She would like for once to not feel like the only objectified person in the room, but this isn’t an orgy, it’s a relationship. Warped and fucked up? Sure. But it still isn’t casual sex, either.

“What are you thinking that makes you look like that?” Alaric murmurs in her ear.

His breath makes the fine hairs by her ear shift and tickle her and she raises her shoulder against it. She smiles as she turns her head to look at him and shakes her head. “Not much,” she says. “Us, I guess. _This_.”

On her other side, Damon laughs softly and they both look at him. “What?” he says. “She’s thinking about us laying here. She’s not thinking about _anything_ , Rick. I’m flattered, dear Jenna, truly.”

She shoves him a little, but she’s amused by him. “Shut up,” she says. “Arrogant ass.”

Damon runs the tip of one finger down her chest, over the slope of her breast to the point of her hardened nipple. “You like my ass,” he says, grinning at her as he flicks her nipple with his finger until she squirms and swats his hand away.

“Mmm, quit it,” Jenna says. “And you don’t have much of one, pretty boy.”

He just smiles at her in that way he has that says _I know something you don’t know_ , even if he probably doesn’t know anything particularly clever, and leans over her to put his mouth over her sensitive nipple and lick. She catches her breath and slips her fingers up the back of his neck and into his dark hair. It’s black from the wet of his sweat and pokes up through her fingers, then doesn’t lay back down when she moves her hand from his head to stroke down his back but sticks up in a tangled looking mess.

On her other side, Alaric nuzzles into her hair and kisses the side of her neck, then shifts lower on the bed to kiss her other breast. Damon makes a soft sound like a growl in his throat and lightly bites her. She gasps and jerks beneath him, her hands grabbing at his shoulders, her attention easily taken from being divided between them to focus mostly upon him.

“Damon, stop it,” she says and lightly shoves his arm.

“Are you sure?” he asks. He flattens his tongue over the scar on her belly and slowly licks.

The flesh there is new and highly sensitive and the way he has his pale grey eyes rolled up to watch her reaction is lewd enough to make her feel unbelievably decadent. She swallows and feels her heartbeat making the back of her throat itch, the feeling only intensifying as he moves farther down her body. Instead of doing what his actions have made her anticipate him doing, he merely nips her hip, his teeth scraping lightly over where the bone presses most thinly against the skin, then he moves back up to settle on top of her.

Alaric has stopped kissing her and just lays there with his head on her shoulder, watching Damon with a mild, faintly amused expression. They exchange a look, one of those secret looks that they pass between themselves wherever they go like notes in a classroom, and Jenna feels a twist of heated want slide through her belly. She has just laid her hand between Damon’s shoulders again to pet her fingers into the ends of his hair when the two of them lean across her toward each other and kiss. Just like _that_ the soft warm desire in her stomach seems to flare to an aching burn. Her lips part on a soft huff of breath and she watches them intently.

On top of her, pressed close to her body, Jenna can feel Damon grow hard against her thigh as he and Alaric kiss. She shifts a little beneath him and Damon moans and puts his hand out to cup Alaric’s face against his palm, fingers pressing into his jaw just behind his ear to drag him a little closer. They’re practically on top of her, kissing with tongues and teeth in a way that seems hungry, starved even, but also like they could go on doing it, just that, for hours anyway. Jenna slides her hand down Damon’s back and he laughs softly into Alaric’s mouth and breaks the kiss with a smack, Alaric making a disgruntled sound at him when he does.

“Ah, ah, look at Jenna,” Damon murmurs to Alaric, who has moved his mouth to kissing Damon under the curve of his jaw. He gently nudges Alaric’s shoulder with his hand and Alaric looks, rolling his eyes down and to the side to look at Jenna.

Jenna looks back at them, both of them watching her with strange, speculative expressions, and feels like she’s under a spotlight. “What?” she says.

“I think she likes it,” Damon tells Alaric. Alaric makes a sound of agreement in his throat and smiles into the side of Damon’s neck. Damon lightly rolls his hips, grinding down on her and Jenna moans. “Don’t you, Jenna, baby?”

“Yeah… _Yes_ , okay?” Jenna says. She tries to get out from under him, but Damon holds her down without seeming to even try. “Damon…”

Damon turns his attention away from her back to Alaric and speaks softly into his ear. “I think she’d like more, what do you think?”

Alaric looks between them, considering, then nods. “Probably. She’s watched like that for a while now.”

“Indeed she has,” Damon says, glancing down at Jenna to see her flush at this news. That they have known what she was thinking all along. “Maybe we should do it,” Damon says, “Would you like that, Jenna?”

Just to be absolutely sure, Jenna raises a brow at him and says, “Like what?”

Damon, moving quick and sudden, drops back down on top of her completely and puts his mouth by her ear, his breath warm along the side of her neck until she shivers and closes her eyes. “How much would you like it, Jenna, hmm? Wouldn’t you _love_ to watch us together? Watch us _fuck_ each other for a change?” He drags his teeth up the side of her neck and catches her earlobe delicately in his mouth to tug. “Oh, you would, wouldn’t you? Look at how the idea makes you all hot, Jenna, doesn’t it?”

Jenna has to swallow and lick her lips before she can answer him. “Yeah,” she says.

Damon slides a hand down her body and over her thigh to feel between her legs. “Does it do things to you, Jenna, thinking about it?”

“Damon,” Alaric says calmly, and Jenna can practically hear the way he’s rolled his eyes just on the single word. “Of course she’s going to be wet, we just had sex with her less than an hour ago. Knock it off.”

Damon grins slowly, eyes still fixed on Jenna, then he abruptly sits up and climbs off of her. “You make a good point, Rick. As always,” he says. “So what do you think?”

“About…?” Alaric says.

Damon gestures between himself and Alaric expectantly. “What have we been talking about?”

“You’re serious?” Alaric says. He doesn’t seem like he thinks Damon is the least bit serious, he actually looks like he thinks Damon’s having them both on or setting some kind of trap for him. There is a wary expression on his face and in his eyes when he looks at Damon, but Damon only smiles back and nods. “You really want to?”

“Gee, Rick, you sure know how to make a guy feel wanted,” Damon says dryly.

“What? _No_ , hey, that’s not--”

“Relax,” Damon says and it’s his turn to roll his eyes. But even as he’s doing it, he leans back in close to Alaric and kisses him, on the chin, the corner of the mouth, luring him into kissing him back until he does and then they both do and Jenna just stares shamelessly because it _is_ hot and they are beautiful like that, but she really didn’t see this coming.

She wonders _how_ she didn’t see this coming because she usually thinks of herself as a pretty observant girl and the two of them act like it’s something they’ve discussed, maybe even more than once. Maybe with their heads close together over drinks at the bar they discussed it, conspiratorial as naughty little boys. The thought both warms her pleasantly and amuses her because she can _see_ it that way. That’s just how something like this would come up in conversation; over drinks at the bar.

They stop kissing so Damon can roll over on his side, but Alaric goes on kissing his neck, his shoulder, his mouth lingering there on the back of Damon’s shoulder blade as he settles on the bed behind him. He never stops touching him, like now that he’s been given permission he can’t stop, and of course Damon knows it. He’s smiling faintly to himself as he turns his eyes on Jenna and it’s such an arrogant, pleased with himself look that she grins back at him and leans in to kiss him. She traces the smiling curve of his bottom lip with her tongue as she pulls out of the kiss and something that Alaric does makes Damon moan. Damon moaning is enough to send a sharp thrill right through Jenna. He does it from time to time, but it’s uncommon enough that she knows, they _both_ know, Alaric and her, that it’s an indication of intense pleasure and desire when he does.

Damon’s closed his eyes but Alaric watches her over his shoulder as he lightly sets his teeth there in the curve by Damon’s neck, mouthing lightly at his skin. Alaric’s shoulder tenses, his hand moving, _pushing_ and Damon makes a soft protesting sound in his throat in reaction, reaching back to shove at him. Jenna can’t see what exactly Alaric is doing, but she can make a very educated guess.

“Did you--?”

“Only my fingers,” Alaric says with a slight shake of his head.

Damon tenses and suddenly his resisting push back against Alaric has force and he growls. “Stop.”

Alaric goes very still and looks at Damon in a surprised way that is moments away from shame and regret,. She can see what he’s thinking, that Damon’s going to put a stop to it all and in such a way that Alaric will not only feel ashamed but _guilty_ for wanting him. At this point, it really wouldn’t take much more than a few words, but Damon’s hand pushing at him gentles and he huffs out a soft laugh. Reassured, Alaric still frowns at him in confusion.

“Jenna, give him a condom,” Damon mutters.

Jenna looks around on the bed, doesn’t see them, and leans over the side of the mattress to find the little box on the floor. Damon has his head down resting on his own arm as he watches her and Alaric watches her over his pale shoulder as he lightly skates his fingers back and forth over one hip and into the curve of Damon’s waist. Jenna pauses when she notices their scrutiny, then sits up and takes a condom out of the pack. She passes it to Alaric and he takes it, then looks at Damon.

“Are you--?”

“Oh, please don’t ask me a million times if I’m _sure_ ,” Damon says.

“I’m just being considerate.”

“You’re being tedious.”

“I think it’s sensitive of him,” Jenna says.

“Annoying,” Damon scoffs.

Alaric peers at him over Damon’s shoulder. Jenna‘s not sure how well he can see his face since Damon‘s hair is sticking up everywhere in the way and his head is down, but he narrows his eyes. “You’d rather I did what? Not ask and just… just fuck you like it’s not a big deal or--?”

“I would rather you not _make_ a big deal out of it and use the lube on that condom because your fingers were hurting me, Rick,” Damon says impatiently. “That’s all.”

“Oh,” Alaric says, but he’s still frowning.

It occurs to Jenna that Alaric has never done this before and that Damon _has_. It seems to occur to Damon at about the same time because he twists around enough to look him in the eyes, his expression patient and understanding enough that Alaric stops frowning and relaxes again. He’s not quite as relaxed as he was when he had completely forgotten to be uncomfortable and ashamed because he was touching Damon and Damon was moaning for him, but he’s relaxed enough that he doesn’t ask again. He even smiles a little when Damon takes the condom and opens it for him.

This is nothing like anything that Jenna had ever fantasized about. The fantasy had been sensual, the writhing, pulsing movement of bodies, the familiar looks of desire on their handsome faces, all sex and heat, clipped erotic images pasted together in a slideshow collage in her imagination. That fantasy had little to do with this reality, which is awkward now, hesitant and even a little shy as Alaric feels his way along carefully in uncertain territory and Damon waits for him to catch up, patiently redirecting him when he gets it wrong.

Jenna feels a wave of affection for them both, for them _together_ , wash over her and she scoots closer to both of them on the bed to kiss first Damon, then Alaric and hug them both. The two men are surprised enough by this that they both stiffen in her arms before relaxing into it. When she lets them go and eases back, they exchange another of _those_ looks with each other and she just smiles at them. To hell with Isobel and Alaric’s secrets, to hell with Elena and Damon’s strange desire for her, Jenna loves them right now so fiercely that none of that matters.

She lays down on the bed facing Damon, close enough that when he opens his legs for Alaric and hooks his foot over the back of Alaric’s calf, his knee slides along Jenna’s thigh. She kisses Alaric over Damon’s shoulder and when they start to move together, Damon shifts off of his side and braces his weight with one elbow and a hand pushed down into the mattress by Jenna’s hip. He rests his forehead on her shoulder, their thrusting movements rubbing his face into her soft skin, the hitch of his breath puffing warmly over her breast. Jenna puts her hand gently on the back of his neck and bends her head to murmur into his hair how beautiful he is, how beautiful they _both_ are. In typical Damon fashion, he ignores both her words and the offer of comfort and lightly bites her breast.

Jenna curses him and all she gets is a laugh from both men and another small hickey on her shoulder from Damon. A love bite, she thinks, smiling to her secret self, thinking there is a word for what they’re doing. In fact, there is more than one.

 

  
**XXX**   



End file.
